winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trista
Trista is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance Trista has purple hair in a braid, blue eyes and light tan skin. She also has a blue dot on her forehead. IMG 3024.jpg|First on the left. Personality Trista is a very shy and soft spoken young girl. She has trouble making friends on her own and will hide away by herself if she cannot get herself to talk to others. She can be a friendly girl when approached and seems to greatly enjoy being around those she can consider to be her friends. Trista is also shown to be very apologetic, which can be seen in Issue 31 of the comics, where she constantly apologizes to Bloom when her friend Marzia blurts out news of Diaspro's upcoming arrival. She is also very considerate as she tried to withhold the news from Bloom, knowing that she would get anxious, and even tried explaining it in a way that would not upset her once Bloom demanded to know what she and her friends were whispering about. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. Chatta comes up to her and asks why she is alone. Trista says she does not know anyone as it is her first day. Chatta then says that in no time, she will be the most popular fairy in the whole school. In “The Company of the Light,” she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea’s courtyard. She is later seen at Faragonda’s assembly. In "The Pixies' Charge," she appears in Faragonda's office as she briefs the Alfea fairies and the Winx on Valtor's attack on the Fortress of Light. Later, she is at the assembly for the pixies and Kiko to celebrate their finding of Valtor still being in possession of the Agador Box. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she is seen with her classmates looking at the Mark of Valtor in the sky. In "Witches' Revelation," she is seen with her classmates in Bloom's nightmare. They begin to look down at the Mark of Valtor on the floor. In "Wizard's Anger," at Alfea's entrance, she, her classmates, staff, and the Specialists cheer the Winx on for their efforts against Valtor. In "A New Beginning," she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters", she is seen to be the one of the new inhabitants of the Winx's old dorm room. |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. *Winx Club - Episode 509 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= *Winx Club - Episode 602 Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She and her classmates are seen during the Day of the Gift ceremony. |-|Magical Adventure= She is seen attempting to transform only for her ears to change, looking somewhat like rabbit ears. She is later seen in her dorm room trying to use magic though meditating only for it to not work at all, as all the light magic is gone. Comics |-|Season 2= *Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro |-|Season 3= *Issue 33: Ghosts *Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= *Issue 60: Future Adventures *Issue 62: Stormy Skies *Issue 88: Kyral's Test Magical Abilities Trista may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. It has been shown that she possibly draws in energy through mediation. Trivia *Trista's name is of Latin origin and means "sorrowful." *Trista's clothing and hair styles are based on those traditionally worn in real life by women in India. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Recurring Characters